


Beautiful Entrapment

by Sami714



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami714/pseuds/Sami714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy has many secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Entrapment

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on 03-29-0. Vague spoilers for the series. Ivy is Topher's assistant.

Ivy nuzzles against Adelle's naked chest. She knows that there is more to the Dollhouse than just satisfying rich perverts and the ambiguous promises made by Adelle during her recruitment. So now Ivy waits,learning, as much as she can from Topher about imprinting because she knows that she could replace him. She watches and listens and keeps her mouth shut as much as any of the Dolls because she knows the ways out of the Dollhouse aren't pretty.

Adelle kisses the side of her neck, warm and affectionate in a way that made a girl forget about her neglectful secretive ways, but she knows in the morning, it will be business as usual. Ivy runs her hand down her lover's side and prays that when the time comes that she can surpass Topher. Ivy knows the alternative.


End file.
